Electronic devices refer not only to home appliances but also to devices that perform specific functions according to programs installed therein. Such functions may include, for example, electronic diaries, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, tablet PCs, video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, navigation systems for vehicles, etc. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information as sounds or images. With the increase of the degree of integration and the popularization of hyper-speed and high-capacity wireless communication, recently, a single mobile communication terminal is capable of performing varied and multiple functions. For example, an entertainment function, such as a game, a multimedia function, such as reproducing music/video files, a communication and security function for mobile banking, etc., a scheduling function, an electronic wallet function, etc. are integrated into a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
Portable electronic devices including, for example, electronic diaries, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, tablet PCs, etc. are generally equipped with flat panel display devices and batteries, and have a bar type, a folder type, or a slide type external appearance on account of the shapes of the display devices or the batteries. Recently, wearable electronic devices that can be worn on a part of a human body, such as the wrist or head, have emerged as displays and batteries have become more compact and have better performance. Furthermore, according to the preference of users who are concerned with the design of electronic devices, electronic devices having a case or a part thereof (e.g., the outer periphery thereof) made of a metal material and electronic devices having batteries embedded therein, instead of detachable batteries, have emerged.
These electronic devices may perform security functions, such as user authentication, etc., or may expand the storage capacities thereof by using storage mediums, such as Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) cards, memory cards, etc. The electronic devices may have sockets installed therein for receiving the storage mediums, and the storage mediums may be inserted into the electronic devices while being mounted on trays according to the structures of the electronic devices. These trays may also be formed of metal materials in order to harmonize with the design of the metal cases of the electronic devices.
Unless otherwise stated, nothing in the background section is to be construed as being prior art.